Keiro e Eden
Keiro e Eden (径路へエデン Keiro e Eden, literally Path to Eden,) sometimes called Eden for short, is a katana owned by Marine Captain, Garde. Unlike most swords however, Keiro e Eden stands out for having been fed a Zoan class Devil Fruit. In this case, Keiro e Eden has eaten the Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Spitting Cobra, making it a snake-sword; a weapon which Garde makes deadly use of. Appearance Come on! Tell us what it looks like! Does it look Sinister? Cool Pirate design? Shiny? It's too bright!!! Any decoration? Is it on fire? HOT! Abilities and Powers Keiro e Eden, at first glance, is a standard katana. As such, when in the capable hands of its wielder, Garde, it is sharp and strong enough to cut and hack through trees, concrete and even people. However, the sword isn't powerful due to relying on its decent craftsmanship alone. Keiro e Eden was fed a Zoan class Devil Fruit, known as the Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Spitting Cobra. With this power, the sword can shift between its katana form and that of a snake. Additionally, it has been given sentient thought and feelings, as well as free will to do as it pleases. Despite its independence, Keiro e Eden, or Eden, as it's affectionately called by Garde, has been tamed by her. This has caused Eden to become closely attached to its owner, making it less a weapon and more of a loyal pet and partner. Eden is powerfully loyal to Garde, and almost always obeys whatever command it is given; whether those commands are spoken or told through the slightest of gestures. Eden also seems to dislike being away from Garde for too long, unless ordered to do so. On top of all this, Eden seems nearly impossible to be wielded by anyone other than Garde. If it senses anyone else's hands upon it, Eden will lash out and attack the offender before returning to Garde's side. As a living weapon, Eden has been shown to also possess other helpful qualities. One of which includes being a spy under the guise of an abandoned sword or a wild snake. Upon receiving valuable information, Eden can travel back to Garde and try and relay what it has witnessed. Albeit this ability is limited, as even Garde acknowledges she can't always fully decipher what Eden is trying to say. When it comes to combat however, that's when Eden's transformations are at their most valuable. A common tactic Garde makes use of is Eden's hybrid form; where upon Eden becomes a snake from the hand guard to the tip of its blade. While it seems less useful than a normal katana blade, Eden can surprise unwary opponents with its tongue, which still retains the metallic end of its original sword form. In this state, Eden is an amazingly long sword, far longer than typical katana; giving its slashes a greater reach from afar while still retaining its usual weight for one handed strikes. Plus, it is given far greater mobility and flexibility in this form; allowing it to not only traverse long distances from Garde's side, but to give it multiple angles from which it can stab and slice its opponent. It can even wrap itself around foes to immobilize them before delivering a fatal strike with its tongue. In Garde's hands, this tactic can prove to be very effective and dangerous to lesser enemies. With graceful hand gestures, Garde can turn her sword into a bladed whip and use it accordingly. With these same arm, wrist and hand gestures, Garde can make the slightest movement to command Eden to execute a complex action. In appearance, this maneuver can look more like Garde is twirling a ribbon in mid-air than lashing at her opponents with a Zoan enhanced katana. A key feature Garde also has Eden make use of is its venom. As a spitting cobra, Eden possesses highly deadly natural venom which it can inject into its victims through a single bite. This venom can travel throughout the opponent's blood stream and systematically shut down vital organs, causing death. As the venom is naturally produced in hybrid and snake form, Eden can coat its bladed tongue in venom to poison and seriously injure enemies at the same time. This in turn makes Garde a highly dangerous and deadly swordsman in her own right, due to wielding such a weapon. To add onto this, Eden, much like any spitting cobra, has the innate ability to spit venom from its mouth. While the venom isn't dangerous if it makes contact with skin, it can still be worrisome if it enters open wounds. Additionally, if it enters an opponent's eyes, it can cause blindness. One final trick Garde makes good use out of is Eden's ability to recede its elongated torso in snake-sword form in preparation for a high-speed, heavy thrust. This powerful tackle and stab from Eden's tongue has been shown to be capable of demolishing even stone itself. It's considered to be Garde's most powerful thrust attack. History So........how, what or who made it? How did it come in into your character's possession? Used for good or evil? Trivia *Keiro e Eden received its name as a reference towards the Garden of Eden, from the biblical Book of Genesis. On one hand, it can refer to the snake (assumed to have been the Devil) who had tempted Eve to eat the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, as Keiro e Eden can transform into a snake at will. On the other hand, it may also be a straight up reference to Eden itself. Eden has become synonymous with paradise in modern times; a land with no pain, suffering or hardship. As a Marine who's job it is to uphold justice and punish criminals, it could be said that Garde brings the world closer to Eden with her very sword. **Likewise, Keiro e Eden's name takes on an ironic twist when one considers that Garde was trained under Aanya, a Vice Admiral known commonly as "Seraph," and who seems to have an angelic motif surrounding her. Despite this, Keiro e Eden carries a malevolent, devilish undertone due to the serpent of the Garden of Eden. External Links Garden of Eden - Wikipedia article about the Garden of Eden, which Keiro e Eden's name refers to Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4